Super Android
by LordFrieza
Summary: The time has come for the characters of DBZ to see something that they might not be able to face. The only one that could help them is an Android from the future. Somehow someway the ideals of Dr. Gero lived on. (This was my very First Fan fic.)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Gohan looked all around the house where his dad and Krillin had began their training so long ago. Now it was filled with more friends than he could count. Krillin had invited everyone over to tell them the great news. Eighteen was going to have another baby. Gohan looked at Krillin's face and saw nothing but pride. Eighteen seemed happier than she had been sence the World's Martial Arts Tourment. "You know I still wonder where she got all that money?" Gohan thought to himself. Suddenly Gohan and just about every one else in the room accept for Bulma felt a strange and eerie presence outside. When they looked out the window They saw a tall muscular man. The stranger walked slowly and calmly (as if he had been to this house a thousand times before) to the front door. Instead of knocking the stranger busted the door in half by barly touching it.  
  
After the dust cleared the stranger walked in and said "I need to see you." He pointed at Gohan, and you, he pointed at Krillin." "What's this about?" Asked Goten. "It's none of your concern boy" Replied the Stranger.  
  
Goten ran toward the Stranger swinging his fist. The Stranger stepped out of the way of Gotens' punch and then grabbed Goten by the Back of the neck. He lifted the boy up to eye level. For some reason the young super sayan wasn't fighting back. "I said this dosen't concern you boy." the Stranger said then he threw Goten through the back of the house past the island and far out to sea. "I want to speak to you Gohan, and you Krillin. What I have to say is more important then the Boy I just moved." He said He no sooner said that then Gohan turned Super Sayan and charged him at full speed.  
  
"This isn't what I wanted." the Stranger thought to himself as he effortlessly dodged all of Gohan's attacks. No matter how fast Gohan moved he still couldn't touch this guy. "Oh man, I've never fought any one this fast before. He's ducking and blocking every attack like it was nothing to him." Gohan Thought.  
  
Krillin watched this new guy with awe. This man was faster than Gohan that couldn't be possible, but then again A Universe ruling Tyrant that beat up Vegitta back when they fought Friza seemed pretty unreal too. Something seemed strange about this guy though. He seemed to know how Gohan attacked. "Man this is too weird." Krillin said to himself. Krillin continued watching Gohan and this stranger go at it untill the stranger ended the fight by knocking Gohan outside. "All he did was bearly tap him." Krillin thought to himself. The stranger walked out to where he had knocked Gohan. "I thought you would be more powerful than this. This puts us all at risk." The Stranger said. "Who are you?" Gohan asked. "I'm from the the future that from what I've seen can't be avioded." The Stranger responded.  
  
Krillin heard this form inside. "Wait just a minute it can't be just by chance that there would be two people come from the future in my life time would it?" He thought to himself. Slowly Krillin walked outside to see if he could help. The stranger turned and did some thing unexpected. He smiled happily at Krillin. "You know I had than just one reason for coming here." The Stranger told Krillin. "Like w-what?" Krillin asked timidly. The Stranger lost his smile for a minute.  
  
"I need to know if your wife is going to have a child?" The Stranger asked. Krillin just looked at him for a couple of minutes. "Well is she or isn't she?!" The Stranger Yelled at him. "Yes but how did you know? We haven't told anyone but those who we invited here." Krillin answered "Good I did get the time line right. You see in my future you die three months from now. As a matter of fact every one dose except for Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Eighteen and her unborn child, and Piccolo. I'm sorry to say that Marron dies because she tries to protect you. " The Stranger told him and Gohan. "How do you know that?" Gohan asked now back on his feet.  
  
"I know because I'm his unborn son." The Stranger answered. "His son? But your Stronger than me. There is no way that you could be Krillin's son! He's not even Sayan." Gohan exclamed. "I know. I was taken by the Geroen Goverment at birth. Although Piccolo took out Gero's D.N.A. bug and Krillin and Future Trunks took out Gero's computer. But no one thought of the Red Ribbon Satelight. It was directly connected to all the androids thought patterens. It was controlled by the old Red Ribbon Army Main Frame computer." John told them. 


	2. Warning are coming

Trunks looked at the hole in the wall Goten made when he was thrown through it. "Man, I didn't think anyone could do that to Goten. He's almost as strong as I am, but he couldn't even touch that guy." Trunks thought to himself as he flew out the hole to go after Goten. When Trunks found Goten he was bearly staying above the water. "Goten why don't you fly back to Master Roshies' house?" Trunks asked. "I'm too weak to. I can bearly stay above the water. That guy hit me so hard that I can't constrate enought to fly." Goten told him.  
  
"Oh, man. Do you know what this means Goten?" Trunks asked. "No, what?" Goten asked back. "We get to beat up something stronger than a super sayan. Lets go back and fight him!" Trunks said excitily. "First would you help me out of the water Trunks. Once I catch my breath I think I'll be able to take him." Goten said. "Goten, you know what that man did to you. You can't take him on your own. I hate to say it but we'll need each others help to beat him." Trunks said to Goten as he was lifting him out of the water. After Trunks got Goten out of the water they flew back to Master Roshie's to find Krillin and Gohan listening to this increably strong stranger. "Wonder what their talking about?" Goten asked himself out loud. "I bet their talking about how easy you were to beat." Trunks told him.  
  
"No, that's not it my brother wouldn't tak about me like that, and I know Krillin wouldn't." Goten said back to Trunks  
  
"Yeah, your right. Gohan wouldn't make fun of you like that. So what do you think they are saying to each other?" Trunks asked. "Lets sneak over there by them and listen in." Goten suggested. "Ok, but don't power up. We don't want them to know that we're here." Trunks said. After saying that the two young sayans sneaked over within a few feet of where Gohan and Krillin were talking to the Stranger. "Ok, Liets listen to them now. So keep quiet Goten." Trunks wispered.  
  
"The computer had one last resort effort. If all of Dr. Gero's androids failed in destroying not only Goku but all of you. Then it would contact all of the remaining heads of the old Red Ribbon Army. They would then begin to clone Gero. The only problem was most of the heads of the Red Ribbon Army had passed on. The last few were Emperor Pilof, and his two angents, also Gero's son. It was Pilof that actived the Geroen Goverment Plan. When they began cloneing Gero they had an accident. Instead of just having Gero's memories enter the clone. All of the Androids memories entered the clone even Cell's Memories entered him."  
  
"Whoa, You mean that he knew every thing that all the androids knew?" Krillin asked. "Yes, that is how they knew to find you and mother. They even knew about me, because of that damned satilite." John said. "This is a little off the topic but if they took you at birth how do you have a name?" Gohan asked. "Well the name I gave you is what I have choosen for myself. My given (John snickered) name is protype Assian Droid 0001." John replied. "What happened to eighteen?" Krillin asked. "Mother is the only thing that helped me hold on to my humanity. It killed my human feelings when they gave her to that monster. You see the New Gero built a better Version of Cell. He is called Omega Cell. This updated version had simulated cell samples from Dabura, Buu, Perfected Cell, and you Gohan after you relised your full power durning the Cell Games. This new Cell is more powerful that anything I have ever faced before. I c-can't even touch him. Not even the Cloned Friza is as powerful as Omega Cell." John told Krillin.  
  
"Why did Gero do that to Eighteen, and whay did he clone Friza?" Gohan asked. "He gave Eighteen to Omega Cell to help him on his eveloution. Plus he blamed Eighteen for the orginal Gero's Death. Oh, there's something I forgot to tell you. Omega Cell isn't perfected yet. In all truth I'm not sure if he can reach perfection." John said.  
  
Goten and Trunks listened to what John said. They were so caught up with the idea that there was some one stronger than John that the feel out in front of Gohan. "What are you guys doing here?" Gohan asked. "We came back to beat him up." Goten said while pointing at John.  
  
John looked at Goten. "He acts like he did in the future. He's ready to face any challenge before him but he dosen't think things though." John thought. He watched Goten as he powered up to super sayan. "You know that their is a more powerful form then super sayan. Not even my android power can match the source of the power I learned about. I called it super human. But not even the power of super human can match Omega Cell. That's why I came to this time line." John told them  
  
"What do you mean?" Krillin asked. "If I could show Gohan, Goten, and Trunks how to turn super human then maybe they can beat him." John said. "Can you show us what it looks like to be a super human?" Trunks asked. "Sure, just stand back." John said. They all stepped back and John rasied up in the air. They all watched as John began to raise his power level. Within minutes there was a blinding pure white light surrounding John. As they watched they saw his skin tuen the paleist white white they have ever seen. His eyes and finger nails became purple as did his hair. Gohan steped back even futher and triped over himself. "Oh man, I never senced a power like this before. He's even more powerful than Dad ever was. And if he can't even touch this Omega Cell than how are we going to stand a chance?" Gohan thought.  
  
Goten just watched with amazment. "Can you teach us to do that?" Goten asked. "Yes I believe I can. In fact I want to see all of you learn to combine your super sayan powers with this super human power." John told him. Krillin looked at his son. He would never had expected that it would be his child that would become the strongest in the world. "Wow, my son is stronger then any of the Super Sayans. That is cool." Krillin thought.  
  
Inside Eighteen was worried about Krillin. She hoped that he wouldn't go and get himself killed. She looked over at Piccolo who was listening to the conversation. He looked over at Eighteen and smiled. "So your going to have a boy right?" he asked Her. "How did you know that? We haven't even told anyone what gender the baby was going to be yet." Eighteen responded. "It's what they're talking about out there. Maybe you should go outside and listen to what is going on." Piccolo told her.  
  
Slowly Eighteen got up and headed outside to see just what was going on. 


	3. A new level

Piccolo Watched Eighteen go outside. "I would never had thought that it would be possable for one of the andriods to be like her. (While he was thinking of that his mind went back to where he fought seventeen.) And to think Krillin's son is the strongest in the world." Piccolo thought. He watched Eighteens expression when she found out who John was. "Krillin was never one to hold something to himself for long. Still I don't think he'd better tell her what happens to her in the future. It will do noone any good if she starts worring now." Piccolo said.  
  
Piccolo looked across the room to make sure no one else had hear what he said to Eighteen or what he had just said to himself. As he looked he found not one person but two that had heard. Videl, and Chi Chi. "Oh hell. I would give anything if they didn't hear me. Expecially Chi Chi. The woman gets on my nerves." Piccolo thought to himself as he walked outside to find out more about what's going on.  
  
Videl started following Piccolo. She didn't hear every thing but she heard enought. She knew (from what she could understand that Piccoo said) that the Guy outside was from the future. And something was going to happen to Eighteen. She wanted to find out more about this. She remebered after Gohan and Herself got married she asked him to tell her what really happened at the Cell Games. She was supprised to find out that her father was that weak. But the thing that stuck with her was the fact that a Trunks from the Future had came back and warned them all about the Androids.  
  
"Maybe this Guy is going to be like Trunks. I might get to see Gohan fight like he did with Cell." Videl thought. She looked over at Chi Chi who looked really worried. "I wonder what she's upset about?" Videl asked herself.  
  
Videl walked outside just in time to hear Gohan ask again "Ok, I understand why we have to become Super Humans, but why did Gero clone Friza." "Who is this Friza Guy?" Videl asked. "Oh no. I forgot about Videl being here." Gohan thought. "Maybe my father should tell you about him." John said, "Ok, where is he?" Videl asked. "I'm right here and here's Friza in a nutshell. Friza was the strongest being in the Universe until Goku turned Super Sayan. From what I understand Goku destroyed Friza's self-confidence. But that wasn't the end. Friza came to Earth to take revenge on Goku by destroying every thing and everyone that Goku loved. He would have succeeded except that the Trunks from the Future came and Killed Friza and his father king Cold." Krillin answered.  
  
"Now sense you know who he is let me tell you why the clone was created. The original Dr. Gero never wanted to destroy the world instead he wanted to mold it in his own twisted image. That didn't change with the cloned Dr. Gero, but instead of just the world he wanted the Universe. For that reason he cloned Friza. He sent the newly remolded Friza back to reclaim his empire. He gave him one of the tools he would need by making him ten times stronger then the original Friza was here on earth." John explained. "He's only ten times stronger. I could bet him easy!" Gohan exclaimed. "Yes that is true, but he has several Cell drones protecting him." John replied. "What are Cell Drones?" Krillin asked. After Krillin had asked that John just stared into space. His mind went back to the time he was in the Geroen Government. "Boy you will do as I say." The cloned Dr. Gero said. "No I won't. Mother and I will escape from here." A younger John responded. "Oh, you will? Will you?" The cloned Gero said. At that he snapped his fingers and ten Cell drones Jumped on him to hold him down. "Now you'll see what will happen to those who chose to defy me." Gero told him angrily  
  
A door open in front of him and there was Omega Cell walking up to his mother. "No! Let her go. She's done nothing to you!" John Screamed. "Dose it look like I care?" Omega Cell told John. "Your mother is essential to my completeion. She will give me more power then even you have. You'll be nothing! Do you hear me boy NOTHING!" Omega Cell said. And with that Omega Cell absorbed android eighteen. As soon has he had absorbed her he looked at John and said, "You mother was tasty. Sense I can still have bio extract Maybe I'll have Gero clone your father and I'll eat him." Omega cell said while laughing.  
  
"John what's a matter?" Krillin asked while shaking John by the shoulder. "Nothing. I'm fine. To answer your question Cell drones are exact copies of the original perfect Cell. The only difference is that they obey all orders given to them and nothing else." John said "Father,isn't there a room in a place called Kame's look out where one day here is a full year there?" John asked. "Yes, It's called the hyperbolic time chamber. Hardly anyone has ever managed to last the full day though." Krillin answered. "how long can a person stay in there?" John asked "I'll answer that. You can only stay in there for fourty eight hours. Other wise you become stuck in there for all time." Gohan answered. "Alright, could I take this in there with me?" John asked pulling out a caspule. "What's that?" Goten asked.  
  
"This is a special gravity training room. So far I'm able to train in 500 x." John answered Goten. "That's pretty impressive." Gohan said. "Yeah, it's ok. I mean it's only 500 times the gravity I started traing in." John answered. "What was that gravity?" Eighteen asked "10 times normal gravity." John answered. John looked at everyone. No one said anything. "What's the problem?" John asked. "It's just hard to believe that you can train at 5000 times normal gravity! No one, but no one has ever trained at that level here." Gohan answered. "Oh, I see." replied John.  
  
Eighteen looked at her son. At the same time she felt the child inside of her kick. "My God. My son is stronger than anything we have ever faced. But from what Krillin has told me he dosen't stand a chance against the new Gero's monster. Why, why dose Gero continue to create such horrorible things? 17, 16, and myself are the only things that he created, that didn't want to kill every thing. Maybe we can stop this Omega Cell." Eighteen thought to herself.  
  
"John, What happens to me in the future?" Eighteen asked him. "Mother, I was hopeing that you wouldn't ask that. But I knew that you would. You've always been ready to hear whatever news laid in wait for you. You are absorbed by Omega Cell in order to teach me a lession. Gero thought that that would break my spirit by watching you die. From all I know about Omega Cell the you from the future is gone. I can never get you back. One anything is absorbed by him it becomes a perment part of his being." John answered.  
  
Eighteen looked shocked, but nothing like Krillin did. "Y-you mean she's really gone? No, no! I'll kill him. I'll destroy every part of him. I'll" Krillin stopped he began to weep. Eighteen laid a hand on him and leaned over and wispered in his ear, "I'm still here. We'll stop this thing before it happens."  
  
"Ok, lets begin training. I know that two can enter the hyperbolic time chamber. So I'll go in first with you father. Then I'll go in next with Gohan. Father you'll need to go in with Goten or Trunks when Gohan and I finish. I'll teach each of you how to reach Super Human." John said. 


	4. The Training

Gohan looked at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber door. "John and Krillin have been in there for about five minutes. I wonder how long it will take Krillin to become a Super Human? I know it took me a while to become a Super Sayan." Gohan thought to himself.  
  
Inside of the Time Chamber John was exercising inside of his gravity Training room. "Look at him go. He's training at 2000 times normal gravity. I don't think that I'll ever be able to do that." Krillin thougth out loud. "Father lets begin your training. First you'll need to train in here lets start you off at 50 times normal gravity." John said. "John, the highest level of gravity I've ever trained at has been 10 times normal. I don't think that I can." Krillin said. "Stop right there. There is no think I can or don't think I can there is only I can. Father to become a Super Human you must first learn to go pass the limitations in your own mind. If you can't do that then you'll never gain the abilty." John told him.  
  
"Alright then let me try it." Krillin said. As soon as Krillin walked into the room every thing became a strugle. He tried to do some strech exercises but it was like he weighed a thousand pounds. "Your doing fine father. Just get use to the gravity. Here this is your first exercise. (John pulled out a little remote controlled car.) Catch this once you do that you'll be use to the gravity here." John said. Krillin watched the little car. It was moving with out any trouble. "Man, I don't know." Krillin thought.  
  
Outside of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Goten and Trunks were training as Super Sayans. "I bet that I become a Super Human in a whole lot less time then you can Goten." Trunks said. "No way, I'll become one way before you do." Goten said back.  
  
Gohan watched both of them training. As he did Piccolo walked up behind him. "Gohan, Are you waiting to train with John, or would you like to train with me a while?" Piccolo asked. "I'll train with you for a while Piccolo. They'll be in there for a while. What do you think Krillin is going through in there?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I don't know. But if it's anything like your dad went through to become a Super Sayan; then he's going to be sore when he gets out." Piccoo replied  
  
Dendai looked out on the training going on at the lookout. "Mr. Popo, did this happen alot when Kami was here?" Dendai asked. "Yes, as a matter of fact when Cell had the Cell Games they trained here for days. Veggita and Trunks trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for two days." Mr. Popo replied. "That's the limit isn't it?" Dendai asked.  
  
"Yes, it is. When they came out they had improved incredibly, but they still weren't as strong as Goku or Gohan. But that man John he's stronger than Goku or Gohan was then. In fact he's stronger than Gohan is now. And from What I understand the monster Gero has created is even stronger then he is." Mr. Popo told Dendai. "I don't know but it seems impossable that anything could be that strong." Dendai replied.  
  
Outside Gohan and Piccolo were training at full speed. Each fighting at top speed. "Gohan's fighting abilty is still above me. Still he's no match for John. I never would have believe that there was a power beyond that of the Super Sayan." Piccolo thought. Goten and Trunks watched Piccolo and Gohan. "Your brotheir is really fast. Still He couldn't make a single move on John." Trunks said. "Yeah I know. I wonder what's happening in there?" Goten asked.  
  
Inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Krillin was chasing the remote controlled car. "Father is doing great. I would never had thought that he would be getting this fast so soon." John thought. At that same instand Krillin caught the little car. "I did it." Krillin said then he sat down. "Alright, lets take a break and eat." John said. "ok lets walk out and cook some food." Krillin said. "No need. We've got food already in here. You see part of the training is eating under this kind of Gravity. That means you will get use to the the gravity here like it was normal."John said  
  
"Oh man, I wonder how I'm going to make it in here." Krillin thought. "And after we eat I'll begin training with you. I want to see what you can do." John said.  
  
Krillin looked at John eating in this gravity as normal as if he had done it all of his life. "John, tell me. When did you start high gravity training?" Krillin asked. "As soon as I could walk. After I started walking they put me into 1 times normal gravity. The strain was incredible. But I became use to it. I ate sleep everything within high gravity. Still each time I became use to the gravity they would up it. By the time I could form complex sentences I was training in 50 times normal gravity." John replied  
  
"Wasn't they worried that you would die?" Krillin asked. "No the first words I understood were, ("Train or die in there. You will be the most perfect assassin that has ever lived.") it was Gero that said that. He brought mother by every day to see me struggle. I didn't always hear her but I could sence her. That's what keept me going. I later found out the reason he brought her by was to watch me die. Still I overcame. The only match for me by the time I was fifteen was Omega Cell in his full first form. Which was as strong as Perfect Cell." John amswered.  
  
"I didn't realise the horror that he was part of. I wasn't there to help him." Krillin thought. "Son I'm sorry I wasn't there. I wish that I was." Kirllin told him. "Father you couldn't help it. After all you were dead. Sometimes I would access the main computer system through my nano tec. modem. I would hack into the satalite and comunate with mom. She would tell me about you and Marron. I love to hear those stories. She told me that you died tring to keep several thousand Perfect Cells from taking her and me. But enought about that lets train." John said  
  
After he said that He got up and threw a low level engery ball at Krillin. Krillin jumped out of the way and Did a Kame Hame Ha wave. "Kame Hame HA!" Krillin shouted. John caught the wave and Threw it back. Krillin tried to block it but he didn't move fast enough. "Father, you need to be faster, stronger than this." John told him. Krillin with out think formed a Distrocto Disk and hurled it at John. John did'n catch it instead he ducked. "That's the idea. Fight me with every thing. Now how did you form that being drained like you are?" John asked. "I just did I don't know how." Krillin said.  
  
"If you dig deep enought you start drawing energy from the world around you. Instead of releseing it combine it with your ki. That kick starts becoming Super Human. The amount of enery you gather is what starts the Transformation. But beware, if you take too much in without useing your own it can destroy you." John said.  
  
Over the next few months in the Hyperbolic Time chamber John and Krillin trained as hard as they could. Finialy it would happen. Toward the middle of the year within the walls of the chamber Krillin became a Super Human. "Father use the all of your feelings everything. You've made it to 600 times normal gravity you can do this. Feel the engery from all around you. Let it enter and become part of you. Use it to become a Super Human." John said. Krillin felt the enegry from all around the room not just John but every thing. Slowly it filled every fiber of his being until he understood. At that second he transformed. No longer was he simply a human he was in touch with the whole earth. He could feel the Ki the earth held deep inside of its self. The enegry was no longer from out side but from within.  
  
"I did it. I did it!" Krillin shouted and then he collasped. "Now all I have to do is teach him to control the enegry." John thought. He picked Krillin up and carried him out of the Gravity Training Room. "You deserve a break, Dad. You can sleep in here." John said. After John took Krillin in to the next room he went back over to the Gravity Training Room and turned it all the way up to 5000 times normal gravity. "I must become stronger. I must assend the level of Super Human if I'm to save the ones I care for. The rest of the world could go to hell in a hand basket as far I as I'm conserned, but Father, Mother, Sister, Gohan, Goten, and all my friend will live. I swear it." John said outloud.  
  
Out side back on earth Eighteen, Videl, Chi Chi, and Bulma were all talking about what was going on. "Eighteen you must be proud of your son." Chi Chi said. "I guess I am. But he seems so distand. I don't think we'll ever get to close to him." Eighteen responed. "Maybe, It's because he withnessde you die." Videl thought outloud. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that." Videl said in a hurry. "It's alright. Besides I think you right. John said he didn't even have a given name just a number. You would think Gero would be more creative then that." Eighteen said.  
  
"Do you think we can trust him?" Bulma asked. "What?!!" Eighteen asked back. "I mean do you think we can trust him? After all Gero did train himand experment on him." Bulma answered. "He expermented on me and my brother as well. I don't think I've caused any trouble. Besides have you forgotten about 16. He didn't want to kill anything. He faught Cell to save the world and us even though he didn't have to." Eighteen said angryly.  
  
Chi Chi watched as both girls moved toward the fight that would take place. "Lets calm down and have some nice tea." Master Roshie said from a safe distance. "Oh man, I just wanted to watch the girls but now it looks like I'm going to be the voice of reason." He thought. 


	5. The Arivial of Omega Cell

John marveled at the new tastes he had been introduced to. Only days before he thought there was nothing else but the tasteless formless mess he had eaten all of his life. But there in front of him sat more wonderful things than he had eve tasted in his life. "Dad, what is this called again?" John asked with his mouth full. "First don't speak with your mouth full. It upsets your mother. Next it's called an apple pie" Krillin replied. "This is sooo good Mom. Thanks and tank you too Eighteen." Gohan said. Videl watched Gohan, John, Krillin, Goten, and Trunks eat. She started getting a little angry. "When do I get to find out if I can train with you or not Gohan?!!" She asked.  
  
Gohan looked at John. John got up and opened the capsule that had his gravity training Room in it. "Are you sure that you don't want to eat anything before you go in?" he asked. "No I don't. Just let me in there. I'll show you and my husband that I'm able to do any thing he can." Videl said. "Ok, go right on in. But be careful. By the way if I or anyone else has to come and get you before time is up then you forfit training. Agreede?" John asked. "Sure. Whatever. Just let me in there." She said.  
  
Videl entered the Gravity Training Room. Suddenly she was introduced to 50 times normal gravity. She wentright to her knees. "Ow, that hurt you big Jerk!" Videl shouted at John. "I'm sorry but you agreed to trainging in there for ten minutes at what my Father started at. If you can't handle it I'll let you out." John said back to her calmly. "No I can do this." She replied as she got up and began streching. Gohan watched. He never seen Videl in High gravity before. "She's doing ok right now, but I hope she dosen't over do it. I don't want anythinghappening to her." GOhan thought.  
  
Eighteen watched with intrest. "Hmm, if Videl lasts long enought she'll be able to train. I wonder if anyone else would try this?" She thought. Five minutes into the traing Videl was starting to get tired. "I can't give up. I've got to go on." She said to herself. Finialy ten minutes passed and John shut off the High Gravity Training Room. "Ok, you can train if you want." John said. "Great, one question though. Why did you put me in there first?" she asked. "Because that's where we train for the most of the year." John replied. Videls mouth dropped. She knew that training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber wasn't going to be easy, but she didn't expect to go through that.  
  
Gohan took the chance that she might have lost intrest and said, "Videl are you sure you want to train in there for a year?" he asked? "Yes I'm sure. I'll just wait to be last." she replied. "Ok, but that means you'll be training with Goten or Trunks." Krillin said.  
  
At the same time near the old Red Ribbon army head quarters Omega Cell and the Cloned Friza along with his Cell drones were entering the time stream. "Now where is everyone?" the cloned Friza said. "Never mind that. We've got to wait for orders from Gero." Omega Cell said. As they looked around they found the main frame computer. "Good it's still working. That means Pilof and Gero's son have aready been here." Friza said. "We have to find Protype Assassin droid 0001. And i need to absorb him into my being. That is our orders." Omega Cell said.  
  
Back at the lookout John looked out into the distance. "He's here. Omega Cell has followed me here. We don't have much time." John said. Everyone stopped doing everything they were doing and looked out into the distance. They waited to begin training again. Krillin looked out in the air. He wasn't looking for Omega Cell he was just trying to feel his energy. "I know that he's down there right now. And I'm doing nothing about it. John couldn't touch him." Krillin thought. But that wasn't what kept him from going to look for Omega Cell. No Krillin was afraid that Omega Cell would kill him. Then no one but John would stand in this new monster's way. Krillin looked back to see Eighteen. He walked over to her. "Eighteen, do you think we should have brought Marron?" he asked. "Oh, God Marron! I forgot about her. She's still at Master Roshie's. Krillin you've got to go after her!" Eighteen said franticly. "It's ok. I'll go after her. Just don't leave. I don't think I could ever forgive myself if something happened to you." Krilin told her.  
  
"Tell Johnwher I went if I don't get back before he comes out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Gohan before I get back." Krillin told her. Then Krillin flew as quickly to Master Roshie's as he could. Still it seemed as if it took forever. As he approched he could feel another power approching from a far off distance. "Frizas coming and he's bringing help." Krillin thought. "Master Roshie, Marron lets get out of here!" Krillin shouted into the house. Master Roshie and Marron came running out the front door. "Krillin what's going on?" Master Roshie asked. "the cloned Friza is on his way here. I've got to get you both out now!" Krillin shouted.  
  
Roshie and Marron climbed on Krillin and he took off. Luckly he wasn't spoted by Friza. "Here's the house Omega Cell told me about. To think that monkey Goku trained here. It's gone!" Friza shouted as he threw a huge ball of energy at it. BOOM! the Kame house the place where so many memories were made was gone in a flash.  
  
Krillin didn't look back. He didn't need to he already knew that Master Roshie's house his house; the place where he watched Marron grow up, and the place where he first met his son was gone. Eighteen saw Krillin as he landed. "You've got them here." Eighteen said with such happiness in her voice. "Eighteen, I don't want to wait to tell you. The house is gone. Everything that was there is gone. I'm sorry." Krillin told her. "That's alright. As long as Marron, you, and even that dirty old man is safe." She said back.  
  
Inside the hyperbolic Time Chamber Gohan was training at 300 times normal Gravity. "Boy I wish that I hadn't said thatr I train in 100 times gravity before. This is so hard. And John won't let me transform." Gohan thought. "Come on Gohan. You can move faster than that. You've got to. Once you get use to this well start the real training." John told him. Gohan looked over at John. "Oh I hope that he's ready to eat." Gohan thought. "Ok Gohan. Let's take a break. We'll eat then start 'real' training." John said. "alright I'll just go get the food ready." Goahn said. "No need Gohan. Part of the training is eating, sleeping, and training in here for most of the year." John told him. Gohan couldn't believe what he just heard. "We do what? How are we going to make it in here?!!" Gohan asked. "Don't worry about that. You'll get as use to this gravity as the normal gravity outside." John told him.  
  
After Gohan ate some of John's 'food' he relised what Krillin had ment. "This shapless mess has no taste. I'm full after one bowl but it has not taste." Gohan thought. "Ok lets train" John said as he threw a low enery orb at Gohan. "What's wrong with you? Don't you let your food settle first?!!" Gohan shouted. "Train now Gohan!" John shouted as he formed the Energy Saber. Gohan jumped back as John lunged at him with it. Gohan got ready and performed the Kame Hame Ha. "Kame Hame Ha!" Gohan shouted. The wave shot toward John but he caught it and threw it back. Gohan jumped out it's way only to get caught by the Scatter Shot that John made.  
  
Finialy after a few days of training John turned the gravity up another 200 times. "We'll keep doing this until your ready to become a Super Human." John said. Outside Krillin sat with Eighteen. He held her close to him. "I'm so glad you didn't stay there. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you and Marron." Krillin said "Krillin, nothing is going to happen to us. Dendai told me that Marron and I could stay up here with him and Mr. Popo until every thing is taken care of back on the earth." Eighteen said. Over at the side Chi Chi and Videl were talking. "Videl, do you think you should train? I mean who's going to protect Pan with you up here? As a matter of fact where's Pan?" Chi Chi asked. "She's at home. Do you think I should go and get her?" Videl asked her. "Sure you should go get here. As a matter of fact why don't you go now. I'm sure that Bulma will let you borrow her jet." Chi Chi said.  
  
"No I'll just fly down there. Beside Gohan been teaching her to fly. This well be good execise for her." Videl said. "Rember to bring her studies with her." Chi Chi said. Piccolo watched Videl fly down to go get Pan. "She's more sturban than her mother in law. I don't know how Gohan handles it." He thought. Then he looked over at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "Gohan is going to be stronger then he ever was. Maybe we'll stand a chance." He said to himself.  
  
Back on the earth Omega Cell was looking for John. "If I don't find him soon I'll drive him out. I know I'll start destroying all the innocent people here. That'll bring him out. That weakling never could stand seeing other suffer after he regained his humanity. That will be his down fall." Omega Cell thought. "I will be perfect. I will be whole!" he shouted into the air. "Who are you talking to? Are you losing it already?" Friza asked. "I haven't lost anything. Did you find the Kame House?" Omega Cell asked. "Yes I found it. It is no more." He told Omega Cell. "That's fine. Was anyone there?" Omega Cell asked. "No, it was deserted." Friza said.  
  
Omega Cell looked out into space. "Where are you? You know that'll I'll find you. Why make this harder than it needs to be?" He thought. While Omega Cell was looking for John, another person was planing to take every thing over. "Omega Cell is the only thing that stands in my way. But after he's gone I can take my place back as rightful ruler of this and every other Universe." Friza thought.  
  
Back at the lookout everyone waited for John and Gohan to come out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Gohan was training at 500 times gravity. "I've never felt this kind of strain before." Gohan thought. "Come on Gohan. You've got to be stronger, and a whole lot faster then this." John said. "He never gives in. What dose he want blood?" Gohan asked himself. Gohan used the Maskino Ha on John. John ducked and Used a verated form of his father's Distro Disk he called the Super Distro Disk. Gohan jumped out of the way just to get broad sided by the Scatter Shot.  
  
Gohan got up and used the Kame Hame Ha again. "Kame Hame Ha!" Goham shouted. John stepped out of teh way and came up behind Gohan. He hit Gohan accross the small of his back. Gohan dropped to his knees. But instead of giving in Gohan stood up and attacked John with everything he had. "Good, he's starting to gain in strenght. Soon he'll be ready." John thought.  
  
Outside of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Piccolo senced a several thousand lives suddenly stop. "No not again." he thought. "Piccolo what is it?" Krillin asked. "Thousands of people have just died. And you know as well as I do what caused it." Piccolo said back. "Oh God. Not again. This time we don't have the Dragonballs to help us. If there was something we can do." Krillin thought.  
  
Down on the Earth near Gohan's and Videl's house Pan was outsided playing. She heard her mother calling for. "Pan, Pan where are you? Come out here now. We've got to leave." Videl said while looking for her daughter. Pan came over to her mother. "What's wrong mom? You look upset." Pan asked. "We've got to go where your dad's at. Are you ready to fly?" Videl asked. "Sure, but didn't you get mad at me the last time I flew off?" Pan asked. "Come on we'll talk about that when we get there." Videl told her.  
  
As they flew off Videl felt something close. Something pure evil. If she would have stayed any longer she would have seen Omega Cell up close and personal. He was on his way to the next large town. Videl looked at her daughter. "She's so much like her father. But I don't want her caught up in all of this." Videl thought to herself.  
  
Back at the lookout Piccolo was feeling Omega Cells energy. "He's so powerful. I don't know maybe we'll have a chance, but I just don't know. We've never faced anything like this before." Piccolo thought. Master Roshie looked at Piccolo. "He knows what going on. I can feel it too but I think Piccolo can almost see it." Roshie thought out loud. "Hmm, South City. Sounds tasty." Omega Cell said to himself. He looked at population number. "Yes this will do just fine. Anytime that foolish Assassin droid will come to stop me. When he dose that's when I'll absorb him." He thought to hisself. The cloned Friza sat near a curb watching him. "All he dose is kills the towns people. He never thinks to try to get information from them. Death is affective but fear works so much better. I would aready know where that stupid Assassin Droid was." Friza thought.  
  
He watched Omega Cell start the carnage on a couple of lovers that happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. "He didn't even ask them. What a wasted chance for providing fear." Friza thought. Back on the lookout Piccolo felt the drop of life again. "No, he's doing it again. Omega Cell is killing more innocent people for no reason." He said. Master Roshie listen to what was going on. "Piccolo, don't get any ideas. We need Gohan and John out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. When they get out we'll do something, but not before." Master Roshie said. "He's right Piccolo." Krillin added. Piccolo knew that they were both right, still the feeling that so many would die while he did nothing was to powerful. Piccolo started to power up. He was ready to die for those people he didn't even know. "Piccolo if you're going to do this then you're going to have to go thru me." Krillin said as he turned Super Human. Piccolo looked over at Krillin. "He knows that I don't even stand a chance against him at that level." Piccolo thought.  
  
"Alright. I'll wait. But not for long. As soon as Gohan and John come out we go and try to stop this agreed?" Piccolo asked. Krillin shook his head. Eighteen looked worried. She didn't want to lose Krillin or John. "I know that if they go down there one of them won't be comming back." She thought. As she sat there worrying she felt the kick of the baby inside of her.  
  
Insided of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Gohan was finaly ready to turn Super Human. "Ok Gohan. Fell the energy all around you. Everything has energy that you can use. The earth the Sky, even other people. Let this energy fill you. Let it soak into every pore of your body. This is what starts the Transformation." John said Gohan felt the energy. Slowly it filled him. "Now use the Strain that you've endured to start the Transformation." John said. At that moment Gohan became a Super Human. His power was so increadable. John marveled at it. "He's almost as powerful as I am." John thought.  
  
After a few more months of intense training John and Gohan walked out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Piccolo looked at the new power Gohan had he was no longer a Super Sayan or just a Super Human. He was both at the same time. Krillin and Piccolo marveled at Gohan's and John new level of power. Both had reach a new level that no other had ever been at before. "They're both so powerful." Krillin thought. "Gohan we need to go after Omega Cell. He's killing innocent people. We can't keep allowing him to do this." Piccolo said. "Piccolo we need to let Goten and Trunks train first. We can't afford to go after him now. He's too powerful." Gohan said. "Look at how powerful you and John are. Surely Omega Cell isn't as powerful as the both of you." Piccolo told them.  
  
"You don't know the extent of his power. He is capable of anything. Has he been feeding?" John asked. "Yes, I've felt a drop in life on the earth." Piccolo replied. "Then he's even powerful than before. With each life he takes he becomes stronger due to that persons life force. We need all of the help that can get." John told Piccolo. Goten and Trunks came over. "Wow Gohan! You're even stronger then you were before. You look strange though." Goten said. "Yes, I've become a Super Human. Once I found out how I combined it with my Super Sayan power. I want each of you to learn how to do this. Krillin is going to teach you how to become a Super Sayan." Gohan told them.  
  
"Is he going to Teach us both at the same time?" Trunks asked. "No he can't teach you both at the same time. We'll just have to decide on who goes in first. But how?" Gohan said. "I know. Lets have them and Videl go in at the same time with Krillin." John said. "What only two can go in at the same time." Krillin said. "Yes, I know that. But there's going to be the Gravity Training Roomin there to. It has more then enough food plus it should get them more then enough room to train. After all there is five bedrooms in the Gravity Training Room." John said. "With the Graivty Training room in there it should be no problem." Mr. Popo said.  
  
With that said Videl, Goten, Trunks, and Krillin went into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train. Each determended to become stronger then they have ever been before. After they went in John looked at Pan. He had never seen her before. "Gohan who is she?" John asked. "She's my daughter. Why do you ask?"Gohan asked. "I just didn't know who she was. I like to know who everyone is." John said. "I thought you know that I had a daughter." Gohan said. "Yes I did, but I've never seen her. She died before I ever got a chance to see her." John said. John tried constrating on the matter at hand. Still he couldn't keep his eyes off Pan. "John, what are you looking at?" Eighteen asked. "I can't help but look at her. She seems so.... I don't know. I just feel kinda funny looking at her." John said. "Are you in love with her? Is that it? Who would have guessed that my son would fall in love with Gohan's daughter." Eighteen said. "What is in love. I've only heard those words from you when you talked about Dad back at the Geroen Goverment." John said. "Oh, you don't know. I knew that I've be having this talk with the you that's going to be born, but I didn't think that I'd have to tell you." Eighteen said.  
  
Eighteen took John over to the side and began telling him what being in love was, and what it was like. John looked shocked at first then he smiled. "You mean that I feel this way because I like her, right?" He asked. "Right, so just go talk to her." Eighteen said.  
  
Over toward Chi Chi Pan was looking at John. "Grandma, Who is that guy over there?" Pan asked Chi Chi. "His name is John. Why do you want to know?" Chi CHi asked. "No reason he's just sort of cute. I was thinking maybe I could talk to him." Pan answered. Chi CHi looked at her. Then she looked over toward John in time to see him walking over. "Excuse me. Is your name Pan?" John asked. "Yes it is. Yours is John right?" Pan asked. Pan and John started talking to each other about different things. Gohan looked over and saw his daughter talking to John.  
  
"Hmm. Looks like they like each other. I hope that mom stays out of it. We've got enought problems with what's going on the earth right now." Gohan thought. Back inside of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Krillin put the controll for the High Gravity Room for 50 times Gravity. "Krillin why are you sitting the Gravity so low?" Trunks asked. "We need to set the gravity like this for Videl. She's not use to training in high gravity. Don't worry once she gets use to it we'll set it twice as high. Oh, by the way something John told me. You guys can't turn super sayan untill you turn super human first." Krillin said  
  
With that they began the first part of the training. It took Videl two weeks to become use to 50 times normal Gravity. Soon she started getting use to 100 times normal gravity. "I've got to do this. I'm going to prove that i can handle anything they can." she thought to herself. 


	6. The Dinner of Family and Friends

Krillin looked over at Eighteen. He gave her that big Goofy smile of his. "You know to quote Goku I'm starving . Lets eat." Krillin said. Eighteen smiled she was glad to see that Krillin's personality didn't change. "What would you like Krillin?" Eighteen asked. "I'd like anything besides what John has. That stuff didn't have any taste at all." Krillin said. "What dose the food you eat taste like Dad?"John asked. "Are you telling me that the stuff we ate was all you ever ate?" Krillin asked. "Yes it's high in all that I require. It's what I ate every day at the Geroen Goverment." John said.  
  
"Then that's all the more reason not to eat it any more. Mr. Popo is there anything you have here that's ready?" Krillin asked. "Forget that Mr. Popo, do you have food we can prepare?" Chi Chi asked. "Yes, I have a lot of good food that can be prepared. What would you like?" He asked Chi Chi. "Just let us go and look Popo. We'll find something for them." Eighteen said. As Chi Chi and Eighteen went back to find something to prepare Gohan walked over to Videl. "Aren't you going to help them?" He asked Her. "What do you think? You've got some explaining to do. Why didn't you want me to come and train with you? I can take anything you can." Videl told him. "I know that but then who's going to look after Pan?" Gohan asked feeling like he had won this fight. "How about Master Roshie or Bulma. Either one would watch her and you know that! You just don't think I can handle it. Well If I don't train you don't eat at home." Videl told him.  
  
"Oh man, Mom dosen't hold a light to her. What do I do? I know I'll ask John. He'll tell her no." Gohan thought. "John, DO you think Videl could train with us?" Gohan asked. "Sure if she can stand ten minutes in this on the level my Dad started at she can." John answered. "Is that the Gravity Training Room you talked about back at Master Roshie's?" Videl asked. "Yes it is. If you can take Ten minutes of training in this out here then you can train. If not then you don't. Fair enought?" John asked. "Sure. When do we start?" She asked. "Lets start after dinner. I've never tasted How did Dad say it back in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber? Real Food." John replied  
  
John watched Trunks and Goten train over at the side. He saw how powerful the boys were. He looked over at Piccolo and noticed that Piccolo was more or less reading his enegry level. "Piccolo would you like to train for a couple of minutes? I don't mind in the slightest." John told him. "No, Just wondering how much power you have." Piccolo replied. "Oh, well then just measure by this. Scatter Shot Attack!" John shouted as he turned towar an empty pocket of air. Piccolo looked stunned. "I've never seen that kind of power. What is he?" Piccolo asked himself.  
  
After a few more minutes Chi Chi and Eighteen returned with an increditable feast. They had more food than even Goku could eat. "Wow, what is all of that?" John asked. "Son this is real food." Krillin replied. Krillin looked over at Eighteen. "She is so beatiful. I don't know what I did to get so lucky." He thought to himself. 


	7. Son of Vegeta Become a Super Human

Inside of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Trunks was growing closer to become a Super Human than Videl of Goten. Krillin watched Trunks power level rise each time he trained. "Ok Trunks. I think it's time. Your ready to learn how to become a Super Human." Krillin told him. Trunks looked over at Krillin. He was so happy. For the last five months he'd trained harder then even Goten had. Now it was time to gain his reward. "I'm going to become a Super Human before Goten. Dad would be so proud. I can just hear him telling Goten's dad. (In Vegeta's voice, See that Kakarot. My son has become stronger than your own. I win!)" Trunks thought to himself.  
  
"Ok, Trunks. Clear your mind. Don't let anything cloud your thoughts. Now feel the energy all around you. Every thing here has a sort of a life force. Let your body take this energy in. Let it soak into your every pore. Now take that energy and make it your's. This is the first step of becoming a Super Human." Krillin said. Krillin watched as Trunks did what he said. Trunks slowly felt the energy building up inside of him. He felt this warmth like no other. Every fiber of his body screamed with power. Soon he became connected with the energy and it with him. At that moment he started his transformation.  
  
Videl watched as Trunks became a Super Human. His Skin turned pale white, his eyes and fingernails turned purple. "He's done it. He's became a Super Human. I've got to catch up with him. I can't be left behind. I can do anything that he can do." She thought.  
  
Outside on the lookout. John and Pan were still talking to each other, but now they were holding hands. "I don't like this. I don't like this at all." Chi Chi thought to herself as she watched her only grand daughter talking with Eighteen's son. Eighteen looked at what was going on. She felt close to john even though she had only known him for a couple of days. She knew that he was her son, but she didn't feel comfortable with the fact that he was falling in love with Gohan's daughter.  
  
"Gohan, aren't you nervous with Krillin's son talking with your daughter?" Piccolo asked. "No, Pan's a big girl, and besides John seems nice enought." Gohan answered. "What i'm worried about is Videl. I hope that she can take the training. It nearly killed me off just to transform. I don't want her to hurt herself just to prove a point." Gohan said. Inside the Gravity training Room Trunks was testing the limit of his new power. "Scatter Shot!" Trunks shouted as he perform the Scatter Shot attack tha Krillin showed him. His new found power was amazing. He'd never felt so powerful in his life. He watched Goten. "He's about to change." Trunks thought. Krillin was telling Goten how to transform whem suddenly faster than anyone could have expected Goten transformed into a Super Human. "Alright!" Trunks shouted. "Come on Goten lets train together now." Trunks said. "Wait a minute guys. I've still got to show Goten how to control his power. If I don't it could be dangerous. Remeber what John said? He said that if you don't learn how to control it it can build up until it takes over making you a force of destruction. And we can't have that." Krillin said.  
  
"Ok, I'd better do what Krillin sayes Trunks. Other wise mom might get mad if I can't control it." Goten said. "Oh ok. Just really listen to him so you can learn to control it quicker and we can go train." Trunks replied. Trunks went back to practing his arracks while Goten learned how to control being a Super Human. "They've both changed. I've got to work harder. I must be able to do what they do." Videl said as she watched both Trunks and Goten.  
  
Outside of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber John and Pan walked over to where Gohan was and listened in on what Piccolo was saying. "I've been feeling a huge drop in the life on earth. Gohan Omega Cell is feeding. He's becoming stronger. If we don't act soon it will be to late." Piccolo told him. "I know Piccolo, but if John couldn't hurt him when they last fought. Then I don't know how much we could do now. We need to wait until every one else gets out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The we'll go and take care of him." Gohan said. "You do know that he's not alone. The cloned Friza is with him as well as Friza's Cell drones. They will fight you untill they're no more." John said.  
  
"How do you know that?" Gohan asked. "One of Gero's ideas was to put the same kind of scanners in me as he did android 16. It enables me to pick up energy singels all over the world. The stronger the singel the more clear it is where they are." John answered. Pan looked at him. She liked him not just because he was cute but there was something so sweet and innocent about him. "Dad can I talk to you a minute?" Pan asked. "Sure what do you want to talk about?" Gohan asked. "Lets walk over to where we can speak with out anyone hearing us." Pan said. They walked over near the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "Ok dad what do you think of John? I mean he's a nice guy and he likes me. Could maybe we see more of each other after this Omega Cell thing is taken care of?" she asked. Gohan looked at her. He knew that she was growing up but this seemed almost to fast. "Ok, Pan. I think that he's nice enought. Plus he doesn't have a time to go back to." Gohan said. "Gero rules his time ruthlessly. If he gose back I don't care how strong he is. Gero will kill him." Gohan thought to himself. "Oh God! Shoot it! Shoot it!" the woman screamed at the policeman. The policeman opened fire on the creature coming toward him. His Twelve-Gauge Shout gun slugs just bounced off. "HA, HA, HA, HA! You can't kill me little man. You were born for this moment. You were born to die for me." Omega Cell said. With lighting speed Omega Cell penetrated the man through the chest. He began sucking the bio extract from the man. "You know. He might have been able to tell us where they are." Friza said. "I don't care about finding them yet. They'll come to us. Besides I need to collect as much Bio extract from these insects as possible." Omega Cell replied.  
  
Friza watched Omega Cell take out the town within a few minutes. "We need to find them. These insects might know, but he doesn't give them the chance." He thought. Back on the lookout Piccolo felt more life leave the earth. He knew that there was nothing that he could do still it haunted him. The thought that so many would die was unbearable. "Gohan so many are dying, and we're doing nothing. I won't stand here much longer and let it happen. If we have the slightest chance of beating him we should take it." Piccolo said. "I know Piccolo. But we need everyone here to help. I can feel his power. He's stonger then even Buu. I don't know how but we'll get him." Gohan replied.  
  
John looked off the lookout. "He's made to Hercule City. With that much Bio Extract he'll be more powerful then ever." John thought. Pan looked at him. "He's so worried about something. I wish that there was something that I could say or do." She thought. She slipped here hand into his. John looked over at her and smiled. "Pan, I think that I'm falling in love with you." John thought. Inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Videl trained harder than she ever had before. She tested her limits and went beyond them. Krillin watched. "She ready to become a Super Human." He thought. As he walked over he noticed that her power level was stronger than his was when he changed. "Videl I believe your ready. Clear your mind. Feel the energy all around you. Let it feel your every pore. Now take that energy and make it your own. Use that energy to transform." Krillin said. Videl started to change at the moment she did she passed out. "Oh man. She's out. I better take her over to a bed. At least she finialy transformed. I've only got a couple of months to teach her to control it." He thought. 


	8. Omega Cell destroys Orange City

"Protect us Hercule. Save us from this monster. We can't beat it." The people screamed in the streets. Hercule looked out side his house. "I'm safe. I've got a thousand guards outside. He'll never get thru here. Oh where are those guys that came and saved the day last time. We need them here. It's too dangerous out there for me." He thought. He looked out again to see his guards being killed. Within seconds all 1,000 Guards, all men that have had combat experence were gone. "Oh no! He's coming this way. I've got to get out of here." Hercule shouted. As Hercule headed down to his privite jet he was caught by the cloned Friza. "Where do you think you're going. I've got some questions for you. Where is Gohan, that little rat Krillin, and that turncoat Prototype Assassin Droid 0001? Tell me or you will die very painfully." Friza said.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't seen Gohan sence he married my little girl. And I don't know the rest of them." Hercule said. "Then my friend that makes you dead doesn't it?." Friza said. Hercule tried to pull away but it was no use. Friza held him. "Omega Cell. Here's another one for you. I think he's important." Friza said. "Cell, Cell no he's dead!" Hercule shouted. "That's right Cell is dead. I'm Omega Cell. I've been improved in every way from my orginal. I'm as far above him as he was above you." Omega Cell said. With that Hercule the fake hero that supposely saved the world from Cell died.  
  
"Did he know anything?" Omega Cell asked. "No, that or didn't want to talk." Friza told him. "Prototype Assassin Droid 0001 you will be mine. I will be completed." Omega Cell thought. Back at the Look out Piccolo felt the death of thousands. John looked out. "That whole City is gone. Piccolo you know that we must wait, but I think he's trying to lure us out. He wants to draw us into a trap." John said. "Where is he at John?" Piccolo asked. "He's about five hundred miles out that way." John said.  
  
"He'll be to Bulma's city before much longer. We must stop him before he has a chance to feed there." Piccolo thought. John looked over at Pan. She had become tired and laid down to rest. He had given her his over coat to use as a blanket. The coat was special made. It's material was flexable but as hard as steel when struck.  
  
Master Roshie sat over near the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He was looking at his usual reading material. He looked up and saw Marron over by her mother. "She's looking more and more like Eighteen every day. I love to rattle her cage, but Krillin can't take a joke about her." Roshie thought. Marron looked at her mother. "Mom, do you think that John is who he saies he is?" Marron asked. "Yes I do. He looks like a taller version of your father with a nose. He has been thru so much pain and we weren't there to help him." Eighteen said as she started to cry. "Mom it's alright. After all of this is over maybe he can stay with us." Marron said. "Yes maybe he can. He doesn't have a future to go back to." Eighteen thought.  
  
Inside of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Videl was having a hard time learning how to control herpower. "Videl don't justr keep powering up. If you don't constrate on what has to be done the power can take over." Krillin said. "He doesn't know what it's like. I've never done anything like this before. I'm not sure that I can even contain this." Videl thought. Goten and Trunks were training outside of the Gravity Training Room. "Gotne you're going to need to be stronger faster than this to be as strong as John." Trunks said "Yeah I know. Lets train harder." Goten said. The two boys began training like their very lives depended on it.  
  
"Scatter Shot!" Trunks shouted as he performed the Sactter Shot attack. "Kame Kame Ha!" Goten shouted. The two attacks hit each other and exploded. Goten then tried to to use the after image attack, but Trunks knew Goten too well. Trunks was waiting for Goten where he knew he would be at. "Goten you always use the same attacks. It's going to get you into trouble someday." Trunks said. With that the boys trained harder than ever. The last few months passed Videl finally learned to controll her power. The two boys became even more powerful than they ever were before, and Krillin was nearing the next level.  
  
They walked out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Krillin noticed that John had let Pan use his over coat as a blanket. Krillin also noticed that John had Scars all over his back. Most seemed to be eletrical. "What happen to you?" Krillin asked. "This was done each time I didn't comply with an order. Everything from eletrical shocks to brute attacks were used. I endured it all because of the hope that i would see you and mom when I excaped." John answered.  
  
Krillin shook his head. "My son has been thru to much. After all of this is over. Maybe he can stay with us. I would like to invite him to live here with us." Krillin thought  
  
John looked over the side of the lookout. He could sence where Omega Cell was. Instead of thinking of the task at hand his mind went back to where he got the scars on his back. he remebered the cause for each scar. The most painful scar wasn't done to him because he'd disobeyed, instead it was because his mother had disobeyed. "I know that punishing you won't do any good. So lets see how you like watching your son being punished for what you did." Gero said to Eighteen. Eighteen watched a three Cell drones put energy bands around Johns' hands and feet. Gero raised his eletric cord to Johns' back. Eighteen watched as her son bore the scars for her. What hurt John wasn't the pain, but hearing his mother scream. The scar was a reminder of where he came from and what he had to do.  
  
Gohan looked at John. "John we need to plan how we should attack Omega Cell, and Friza." Gohan said. "I know. Omega Cell will expect an attack at any time, so he won't be caught off guard. He'll expect anything. We must attack him hard. We might play on his need for destruction." John replied. As they talked about how to attack Omega Cell, Chi Chi looked at her grand daughter sleeping. "Look at her. She's so comfortable there. I know that she likes John and he likes her, but I don't want her to be hurt." Chi Chi thought.  
  
While Gohan and John went over how to attack Omega Cell. Videl learned what had been going on out here. "They what?!! That is his coat? Have they done anything else?" Videl asked. "No I swear. They've just been getting along really good. I think that he's a little sweet on your daughter. That's all" Master Roshie said. "Well they can forget about that right now. Pan has her studies and practice to worry about instead of boys." Videl said. "She reminds me of Chi Chi a lot." Master Roshie thought. "Mom it's nothing. John and I just like talking to each other." Pan said to Videl as she was getting up. John felt Omega Cell. He had stopped in front of the biggest City. "He's going to kill all of those people. I can't stay here any longer. I've got to go face him." John thought. "Guys I'm leaving. Omega Cell is going to kill even more if I don't go. Anyone who wants to go with me say so now. Know that if you do there's a good chance that you won't be comming back." John said. "We all know. But none of us are going to back down. We can't just let Omega Cell take the earth." Gohan said. "Thanks, Everyone. Lets Go." John said as he powered up to his maximun power. Everyone gasped in awe. "His power is so increadiable." Krillin thought.  
  
"Omega Cell what is wrong with you? You look like your surpised." Friza said. "It's Prototype Assassin Droid 0001. He's close." Omega Cell said. 


	9. Good bye John

John Jumped off the Lookout. He knew where Omega Cell was. "I will stop him. I can't allow anymore life to be destroyed because of me." John thought. As they felw to where Omega Cell was John thought back to his days as an Assassin. He had a unique abilty. Besides being the greatest assassin ever to walk he could bend space and time to his will. Meaning he could travel to different Dimentions. When Gero had learned of this he had John Destroy several parrell Universes to keep them from stopping him. "I've killed more races, more livesd than anything before. I will make attonment for my sins. The pain and striff must be mine to bear." John thought.  
  
Omega Cell looked up into the sky and saw the rest of the puzzle coming toward him. "Yes, yes come to me. Come to me you sorry excuse for an android. Together we'll be the most perfect killing machine ever to walk!" Omega Cell shouted. Friza sent three of his Cell Drones to keep Gohan and the rest busy.  
  
Gohan saw the Cell Drones coming for him. "Kame Hame Ha!" Gohan shouted as he performed the Kame Hame Ha Attack and destroyed two of the three Cell Drones. "Krillin the third one is coming your way!" Gohan shouted. "Yeah I got him." Krillin said. "Scatter Shot!" Krillin shouted the attack destroyed the third Cell drone as soon as it hit.  
  
"Friza go that way and draw some of them away. I collect Prototype Assassin Droid 0001. Once I do that no one will be able to stop me." Omega Cell said. The cloned Friza flew as fast as he could to keep from being caught. Krillin, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo chased him. Gohan and John landed to Face Omega Cell. "Omega Cell you woun't be able to kill anymore. We will stop you today." Gohan said. "I don't think so. Part of my design is to absorb Prototype Assassin Droid 0001 into my being. Once I do that not even you will be able to stop me. You see I know what you did to the orginal Perfect Cell. I won't suffer the same fate." Omega Cell replied.  
  
John suddenly felt so stupid. He had walked right into a trap. Omega Cell wasn't completed yet. "He needed me and I walked right into his waiting Arms." John thought. Before Gohan or John could do anything Omega Cell was on top of them. "I don't have to absorb you alive, or even all together. I've been improved over the orginal several times." omega Cell wispered in John's ear as he ripped off his arm. "Oh God!" John screamed. He saw Omega Cell absorb his arm into his being.  
  
"I believe that's enough pain for you. Now shall we get down to bussiness?" Omega Cell asked. "John was stilll shocked about his arm but he didn't want to become part of this monster. "Scatter Shot!" John shouted as he performed the Scatter Shot attack. The attack carried Omega Cell several feet away and destroyed one of his arms. "You managed to hurt me. But didn't you forget something I can regenate any of my body at will." Omega Cell said. John constrated and after a few minutes wires and several other parts of machinery started to collect around where his arm was. The parts started to form an arm. Then by powering up muscle and skin grew around John's new arm. "I can regenate my limbs to. Omega Cell. And I'm not going to let you take my life away from me!" John shouted.  
  
"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! You amuse me. You always did untill I found out how strong you were. I'm suppost to be the supreme warror, but you managed to become as strong as I was before I absorbed your mother. And now it looks as though you might be as strong as I am again." Omega Cell said. As they threaten each other Gohan formed the Kame Hame Ha wave. "Kame Hame Ha!" He shouted as he relised the attack. Omega Cell turned just in time to see the attack hit him. When the dust cleared Omega Cell was missing his head. "Gohan lets finish this!" John shouted. But even with out his head Omega Cell managed to wrap his tail around John.  
  
John managed to pull away . Omega Cell had become to strong. "If he absorbs me then no one will be able to stop him." John thought. The cloned Friza looked behind himself. "They're catching up to me. To hell with this. Omega Cell can take care of himself. I'm going to jump back to Gero." Friza thought as he time jumped. "He's completely dissapered. I don't sence him anywhere." Krillin thought. "Guys lets go back to Where Gohan and John are. I think that they'll need our help." Krillin said. They turned back and headed toward where they headed back to John and Gohan. When they got there they saw John fighting Omega Cell. "Enough of this. I've absorbed your arm that's enough to begin my transformation." Omega Cell said.  
  
Omega Cell started to transform into his perfect form. "I am now complete. I will distroy you all now!" Omega Cell shouted. John attacked Omega Cell with everything he had. It was enought o cause Omega Cell to weaken but not enought to destry him. "You can't harm me. I'm complete now!" Omega Cell shouted. Omega Cell formed a energy ball and hurled it at John. John managed to deflect it safely into space. "I won't let you harm anymore life. You wish to destroy everything and I can't allow that." John said. "You should talk. You've destroyed more than I ever have. Entire Universes, gone. You're not inocent." Omega Cell said.  
  
"That was a life time ago. I wasn't the same person I am now. My Life is different. I no longer wish to destroy, but to create." John said. John started going all out fighting Omega Cell. He threw everything that he had at him. "There's more energy going out here then there was when I fought the Orginal Perfect Cell." Gohan thought. No one noticed that pan had arived where they were at. She watched John fight Omega Cell. "His power is so incredible." She thought. John could feel Pan close. He knew that she was there. "No Pan, Get out of here!" John shouted. "So that's his weakness. He's in love. I'll destroy her and thus it will destroy him." Omega Cell thought. Once Omega Cell felt where she was at he used the same attack that Perfect Cell used on Trunks when he reappered.  
  
Pan screamed as the beam hit her. She fell over dying. "No! Pan, God NO!" John shouted. He looked at Omega Cell. For the first time in years John eyes glowed red. The violent energy with him took over. He attcked Omega Cell with more than he used when he destroyed entire Universes. Omega Cell was reduced to a single cell. John didn't see it. the cell began rebuilding Omega Cell. AS it started this John walked over to pan. He knelt down to her. He knew that what he could do to save her. "It'll end my life but she'll be saved. I must. Now I know what love is." John thought. He touched Pan. Everyone soon knew what was happening. He was transfering his energy into her. "Pan I want you to live."John thought as he felt his life force leaving. Pan opened her eyes and saw John fall over.  
  
"John what happened? What's going on?" Pan asked. "I hate to leave you like this. I really did love you. You'll live now and be stronger then you could ever believe. I'll always be a part of you." John said as he died in her arms. Pan looked at him with tears in her eyes. But the mourning would be short lived. Omega Cell had rebuilt himself and was watching what was going on. "The fool did my job for me!" He shouted. Krillin watched as his son died. He became so enraged that he began the transformation intot the 2nd level of Super Human. "Scatter Shot!" Krillin shouted. The attack hit Omega Cell dead on, but Omega Cell managed to block it. "Did you think that you ahd a chance to beat me. The only one here that could gave up his life in order to save his true love. True Love ha. There is no true love. There is only fear, hate, anger, and emptiness. That is all that there is." Omega Cell said. Gohan powered up to his fuul power. "Fine lets go!" Gohan shouted. Omega Cell and Gohan began fighting. Each blow more powerful that the last.  
  
While they fought Pan touched John's cheek which was growing cold. "Why John? Why? I never wanted you to get hurt. I loved you too." Pan thought as she cried. The power within her began building up. She started to transform into the level of Super Human that John was at. Still she felt more power. Something from deep within her was helping. She looked at her father fighting with Omega Cell. "He's just playing with father. I'll never forgive him for what he did to John." she thought "He will pay for this!" Pan shouted. Her eyes began to glow red just like Johns' did before he gave his life to her.  
  
Omega Cell turned his head. He felt the incredible energy coming from Pan. "This isn't right. She's nothing. She shouldn't be this powerful. Something has changed." He thought. Omega Cell turn his attention back to Gohan. "Your every bit as powerful as I am, but you lack speed. If you can't touch me you can't beat me." Omega Cell said. With that Omega Cell started blocking all of Gohan's attacks with one hand. "I've got to stop him. I can't have let John die in vain." Gohan thought. They faught until Omega Cell batted Gohan out of the way. "Like I said you can't beat me. There is no one here that can now!" Omega Cell shouted.  
  
Pan stood up. A power of the likes no one had ever felt before was within her. "You won't live. I'll never let you leave this place alive. You killed my love and you shall DIE!" Pan shouted. All of John energy surged through her she formed the biggest Kame Hame Ha wave that ever exiested. "KAME HAME HA!" She shouted. "Yes this is what I wanted. I oppent of my equial. After I kill you then all the rest shall die." Omega Cell said. Omega Cell formed a Kame Hame Ha wave that matched and then some of Pan's. The Two waves met and canceled each other out. "Pan, Pan don't use the Kame Hame Ha. Omega Cell knows that attack too well. Use the Scatter Shot." A voice that sounded like John's seemed to say. "John where are you?" Pan asked. "I'm here with you. I told you I'd never leave you. You mean every thing too me. When I gave you my energy we shared a bond. You'll forever be able to comunate with me no matter where I am." John said.  
  
"Ok, I'll do it." Pan said. But before she could use the attack Omega Cell used one that Gero had put into him as an emergy effort. Gero had given Omega Cell the abilty to Gather small amounts of energy from all oppents and use it as a quick blast. When he did this it knocked out Pan. "Pan, Oh God my daughter no!" Gohan shouted. His Super Human power began to swell. He crossed over into a new level of Super Human that only Pan and John had reached. Omega Cell saw what had happened. "There is another. Maybe i should retreat for now and gather more energy." Omega Cell thought. Omega Cell started to look for a means of escape. When he saw John's body laying over there. "Yes! that's it. I'll absorb his body. The cold fusion reactor inside of him is still working. There's more then enought power there to destroy all of them." Omega Cell thought. Quicker than Gohan could react Omega Cell ran over and absorbed John's body into his being. The complete power he never felt before surged thru him. Still somehow he knew it wasn't enought to beat all of them at once. "If I destroyed the girl I could beat the rest of them." Omega Cell thought.  
  
Gohan watched Omega Cell power grow. He didn't act because he wanted to completely destroy Omega Cell. "I destroy him at his full power and he'll know that he shouldn't have come here." Gohan thought. 


	10. the destrouction of Omega Cell

After Omega Cell became completely whole Gohan used the Kame Hame Ha wave. "Kame Hame Ha!" Gohan shouted. Omega Cell saw this attact comming and formed his own Kame Hame Ha wave. The two attacks colliged and held. It was just like seeing Gohan and the orginal Perfect Cell right before Perfect Cell died. However there was a change. Gohan's Kame Hame Ha wave was starting to slip. Omega Cell was putting out too much power. "How am I going to beat him? This is what john ment. He is just too strong." Gohan thought. while they faught Pan started hearing John's voice again. "Pan, you must get up. Get up and help your dad. Please don't let my death be in vain." John told her.  
  
Pan got up and looked at the fight going on. I know what i must do. "Scatter Shot!" Pan said as she formed the attack. The Scatter Shot hit Omega Cell destroying one of his arms. This caused him to lose constration and allowed Gohan to completely destroy him. "No, I am the suppreme warrior!" Omega Cell screamed as he was decingrated. None of Omega Cell's body survied. Krillin made sure of that. He formed the biggest Scatter Shot attack anyone had ever seen and bombed the place with it. "That's for you son." Krillin thought. Pan walked over to where John's body had been and found his overcoat. Inside of one of the pockets was a note. "I don't know who will look at this first, but please tell Pan I love her. Also within all of my pockets are several capsules. The breast pocket is for Master Roshie. It contains a porable Island and house. Inside of the front lower plcket is for my mother and father. I only hope that it will help. My inside pocket is you my love Pan. Please let her have it. The rest of the coat is to be divided among all of my friends I have met here." Signed John. 


	11. Epilog told By 18

"That was the end of Omega Cell. When i heard what John had done I cried for a few weeks. To think that my son had given his life for us all. After they all returned to the lookout Pan gave out the casplues like the note said. As it turned out even as an Assassin droid John knew there might be a need for all of the possions of those he had killed. We all became as rich as Bulma in some cases richer. Pan left that day and headed to caspule corp wearing John's coat. she said (I'm going to go to new Namek and find the Dragonballs. After i do that I'm going to bring John back.). She left about three months ago. I had a healthy son. Krillin and i decied on a name almost at once. His name is John. Krillin said that when he gets old enought to understand things around him he's going to start to train. I'll have to see about that." 


End file.
